Phantom Seven
by RogueOfVoid
Summary: A small squad of clones have been assigned to a jedi padawan named Vara Tayu. Many of the clone captains and commanders have givin up on the clones she's in charge of. Secrets abound and attitude. Rated for later chapters.
1. Captain's LogDay

My name is Vara Tayu. I'm eighteen years old, and live in the Jedi Temple on Courosant; a planet that is one great big city at the center of the Republic. I'm studying to be a jedi knight, but as for right now I'm a padawan.

I never knew my parents, they died when I was really small, I was save by Master Mace Windu. ever since that day I've done my best to please him, and became his padawan when I was eight. He's tuaght me all I know of the Force. I'm indebted to him.

For many years the Republic has known peace. Alright not true, there was always a civil war or two, but now it's an all out war against the Sepratists. Their leader? Count Dukoo and the elusive Sith Lord.

Since the war stared my training has now included military command and battle planning. They aren't that bad, but as Master Windu said "We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers." I agree with him. War is an awfull affair. I strongly dislike it.

I've been put in charge of a small squad of clones called the Phantom Squad. My troopers are named Burner, Charge, Gunner, Mecha, Volt, and Pulse. Burner is the youngest and is deffinately different from the other boys. He's the youngest 'Phantom' and his hair is dark brown and fades to bright red tips, he also doesn't have it buzz cut like his older brothers, he perfers it longer. He also has a really fast trigger finger. Gunner is the weapons specialists who likes tinkering with his "toys". Has a small scar on his left cheek, and has a shaven head. Mecha can hack any system we know of and has an artificial leg, he's also alittle on the short side. He tends to pick fights with Burner though. Charge is a heavy artillery expert, he just loves hiar is cut in a short mohawk style. Volt can hot hire any door if the circut board is blown, he's also a great pilot. He looks alot like Charge. Finally Pulse, the team medic. The only trooper that isn't a "shinie" on my team. He's the oldest clone and tends to keep quiet. He has a slight burn scar on his neck, not sure where it came from. I'm the captain. My team never call me by name though I tell them to. Burner sometimes does but not often. I find the whole title of captain rather stiff.

My first assignment on my own is drawing near. My squad and I are off to Tatooine to scare of some Sepratist "Clankers" as my boys put it. I admitt battle droids do clank alot. I just hope we're not up against commando clankers. They are the wost. I was ordered if I were to encounter General Greivous, Dooku, or Ventress, to contact Master Obiwan Kenobi for back up. Easier said than done. My ream and I could probably handle commando clanckers beeter than the alternitives.

Well I must draw this entry to to a close. My squad and I leave to hunt clankers at 0700 tomorrow on the "Ghost". Nice name huh? She's equipped with an advanced weapons system, hyperdrive and cloaking devise. Not too common on small craft like her, but neither is an eighteen year old padawan leader a squad of clones through a desert planet.

This is Captain Vara Tayu signing off.


	2. Episode one

**Alarm and Duty**

** Vara woke to her alarm droid going off. She grumbled, wanting to go back to sleep before she remembered the mission she was assigned. "Blaster bolts!" she cursed flinging off the sheets. She dressed as quickly as she could and made a mad dash for the mess hall. She said a few quick 'hellos' to the other captains and commanders she passed along the way.**

** When she reached the Mess, she accidently ran into Mace Windu. "Ouch! Oh, sorry Master! I didn't see you coming." she apologised.**

** "That is apparent Padawan Tayu." Mace Windu scolded "Please look where you are going and please, try to wake up on time."**

** "Y-yes of course Master Windu."Vara said with a quick bow.**

** "Go get some breakfast. You'll be expected at the briefing in one hour." He instructed before walking down the hallway.**

** Vara sighed soon after her master had left for the briefing room. "Gotta get that alarm droid fixed. She said walking into the mess.**

** As she walked into the mess, her team looked up from their meal to greet her. The youngest one; Burner, patted the seat beside. Mecha waved to Vara, smiling.**

** Pulse came up behind his captain as she sat down and placed a tray containing her breakfast in front of her. "Morning Sir. Alarm broke again?" he asked good-naturedly.**

** Vara nodded and began to eat the food in front of her.**

** Gunner looked up from his meal "Maybe you should have General Skywalker take a look at it." he suggested.**

** Vara nearly choked on her breakfast, if there was one person Vara found too reckless for any mission, it was Anakin Skywalker. Yes he was a good pilot and mechanic, but she didn't like his complete disregard for rules and when he spontaneously changed plans. "I'll...consider it." she said taking another mouthful of her breakfast.**

** Burner nodded and gave Vara a playful nudge. "So what's the damage report?" he asked, trying to change the subject away from Skywalker.**

** "Ah just a little scolding, not too bad." Vara said before dropping her utensil "Oh Blast! The briefing! We gotta get moving now." She said standing up quickly.**

** Pulse nodded and got Charge and Volt on their feet. "Time to go boys."**

** Burner, Mecha, and Gunner didn't need to be told twice. Together all seven of them marched down the hallway to the briefing room for a better rundown of their assignment to Tatooine. From what they got the previous day, they knew it had to do with destroying battle droids, why send a captain with a team of "Shinies" to the desert plant in the Outer Rim? That's what bothered them. Out of all of them, Vara and Burner were the most uneasy.**

** The briefing was short and the seven members were sent to the hanger to prepare their small vessel; named fondly as, the "Ghost", She belonged to Vara and had quite a few tricks in her silver and black hull. Two being a hyperdrive system and an advanced weapon system. Most ships her size lacked one or the other let alone both in the same craft. Mecha and gunner had made sure the "Ghost's" shields and weapon system would be enough to take on a small garrison of vulture driods. The "Ghost" had two pilots, one powerful scanner, and two turrets that were often manned at all times.**

** Not many in the Republic army knew of Vara's "Ghost", or her capabilities. Only her crew knew her full potential. Even general Skywalker didn't know of the hidden devises that gave the craft her name. Vara thought it best that he never pilot her ship because of his crash landing record.**

** Before takeoff, her team tested each system excluding the hyperdrive and some other devises.**

** "Alright Volt, let's take her up."**

** "Aye Sir!" Volt replied activating the engines and nava-computer.**

** "Scanner's up Captain Vara!" Mecha called from the back of the cockpit.**

** "Very good Mecha. Pulse, Program the nava-computer to set a course for Tatooine."**

** "Will do Sir." Pulse said punching in the coordinates given to him at the briefing.**

** The com channel hissed and Mace Windu's voice sounded "May the Force be with you."**

** "And you Master." Vara replied "Ok boys, here we go!" She said hitting the thrusters.**

** The Ghost Roared to life as it ****leapt**** out of the cruiser ****into**** open space. Her crew knew she loved take offs and braced for the hard acceleration that often happened when Vara was piloting. Soon the "Ghost" and he****r small crew were on their way to Tatooine, where clankers awaited them.**


	3. Episode1 part 2

**Burner don't Cry**

"Alright, get ready to go into hyperspace!" Volt called, his hand resting on the hyperdrive thrusters. When everyone was ready, he engaged the hyperdrive, sending them on their way to the desert planet of Tatooine.

Burner looked out the veiwport after they entered hyperspace. The passing stars were just streaks of orange, white, blue and red. It made him feel at peace. He loved hyperspace, he often told his brothers, and the younge cadets that hyperspace was a truely marvelous place. Nothing could ever change his mind about space.

"Hey wake up Gingy! This isn't a pleasure cruise ya know." Mecha teased.

"The name's Burner, not Gingy!" Burner barked.

"Ooo I'm so scared of a long haired ginger." the other laughed.

"Take it easy on him, Mecha. He's younger than the rest of us." Pulse interrupted.

Burner smiled at Pulse. Pulse was aways looking out for him since he joined captain Vara's 'Phantoms'. Out of the clones that made up the squad, Pulse was the most experiance, and the eldest. Pulse was assigned to the Phantom Squad after being transferred from team to team, since his origonal squad was annilated leave him alone. How he got his name; Burner guessed it was his skill as a medic, but he didn't know. All he knew that the medic was less inclined to fight.

"Burner, why don't you check on the supplies?" Pulse suggested looking up from the nava-computer.

"Aye Sir." Burner replied heading for the cargo hold, happy to get away from Mecha, but he also hated the cargo hold. It was too dark for his liking.

Vara sat back from the controls and grinned "So far smooth sailing, huh Volt?"

"Would seem so, Sir. Maybe this mission isn't as bad as we thought."

She looked over her shoulder "Where's Burner?" she asked.

"In the cargo hold, Sir." Pulse replied.

"Ah, thanks Pulse." Vara said relaxing a bit. She closed her eyes and let her mind go blank as she reached out with her feelings to grasp the Force like she normally did when she was meditating.

She saw at first, nothing. The she realized that what she was seeing was the harsh glare of coarse sand. As the vision cleared, she saw dunes and blowing sand. Tatooine. The sun was behind her then she heard blaster fire. The battle was all around her, the next thing she felt was a searing pain errupting from her calf. Someone yelled "Cover the Captain!" then nothing. Vara's teal eyes snapped open to find that all the clones in the cockpit where watching her with worried looks.

"How long have you boys been watching me?"

"About ten minutes. You feeling alright Sir?" Charge asked "Your face went completly white all of a sudden. Thought you died cause you took on a grey shade."

"I'm quite alright...just a bad dream" vara said forcing a grin "Nothing to worry about." she told them, waving the thought away. In actuall fact, Vara was not fine, the vision was huanting her. Something bad would happen on Tatooine.

Burner crept along the allies of the cargo hold, completely terrified. He wished he was at a turret post rather than here. Anything other than cargo checking. With shaking hands, he turned on his helmet lamp to bring some light into the cargo hold. Looking around, he took a deep breath and continued on through the bowels of the ship.

"Ok Burner, there's nothing to freak out over." He told himself "Nothing to be afraid of..." he said creeping along the narrow pathways between crates. He heard something move and turned his head to find an astromech skoot by. Frowning he kept going. "Astro droids. Why is it always and astrodroid?" he coplained reaching the center of the hold.

Burner looked back towards the door but could not see where he had entered. The door had closed. He began to get anxious. He claimed he wasn't scared of anything, but in fact Burner was afraid of the darkness. He often had nightmares of being engulphed by the darkness. Emptiness, a void. But he woud never admitt it to anyone. Especially not Mecha, he'd never tell that shorty about his fear. He was different. No matter how much drilling he'd gone through, he still felt fear, something no clone felt. So he kept it a secret. But for how much longer.

He froze when something dropped. A small clang as metal hit the floor behind him. He slowly turned his head but saw, nothing at firts, then he noticed the lid of a crate on the floor. Tentitively he crept closer to it. The crate was unmarked and it was empty. It was like the crate's contents got up and left. Feeling very uneasy, Burner backed up slowly. He stopped when something hit his boot and he lost what little composure he had left and screamed. As he spun around to meet his fate, blaster ready to fire. But nothing was in his line of vision. Puzzled he looked at his boot and saw the culprit. A malfunctioning mousedroid.

Ashamed of his his reaction, he sat up against on of the crates and rested his head against his knees."I'm an idiot." he muttered "Scared by a little mouse droid. Some Republic soldier I turned out to be..." he moaned as tear fell from his eyes.

~Meanwhle in the cockpit~

"Burner's not back yet?" Vara asked.

"No Sir, he hasn't comeback from checking the cargo hold." Gunner replied.

"It doesn't take that long to check the hold." Mecha pointed out.

Vara nodded and looked at Volt. "Take over untill I come back." she instructed getting out of the cockpoit.

"Yes Sir."

Vara walked quickly towards the cargo hold, wondering what was taking him so long to come back. "_Burner's never late._" she though opening the door to the cargo hold.

"Burner?" her voice called out. When she got no reply, she decided to investigate further into the hold. "Burner!" she called, still no answer.

Vara frowned and walked past the trick crate she'd packed and found Burner curled up beside it. "There you are Burner. We wer- hey what's wrong?" she asked sitting beside the clone. When he looked up she saw the tears running down his face. "_What happened to him?_" she wondered, griping his shoulder gently "It's OK Burner, you can me me."


End file.
